


Allowance

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [15]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, Businessman!Jared - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jared being Silly, M/M, POV Jensen, Stripper!Jensen, Yes they switched for this part!, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: Jared gets home before Jensen and Jensen finds out Jared likes to multi-task while doing the chores. Takes place a couple of months afterHomecoming. (September 2012) (Jensen POV)Mention of bits fromColorblind,Lucky, andAftermathare made in this part, but it's not 100% necessary that you read them for this to make sense.





	Allowance

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for picture used in header belongs to Natalie Taran.
> 
> Many thanks to [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl) and [aire_blair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aire_blair/pseuds/aire_blair) for your quick read-throughs and edits. Love you, my dears!
> 
>    
> Note: I did have a request for top!Jensen and a plot bunny occurred, so this happened; however, the resulting story isn't quite what I had in mind at first, but turned out to be pretty funny (at least in my head). I hope you enjoy it, too.

 

Jensen turned onto their street, passing by the tall, stone columns marking the entrance to his and Jared’s neighborhood. Stately and well-manicured trees lined either side of the road, casting long shadows across the asphalt and keeping the glare of the evening sun at bay. He didn’t grow up wanting for anything (his family had done fairly well for itself), but he still wondered how his life had come to this, living amongst neighbors whose annual salaries averaged in the high six-figures or more, including his hot and goofy husband’s. 

Jensen knew he was no slouch either. Just because he chose to do something a little off the beaten path for a living, something he enjoyed rather than wear a high-end, pricey suit every day, chained to a desk in a tall, glass and steel building, didn’t mean he couldn’t earn his own keep—he had the degrees to prove it. And Jared had never belittled him for it. In fact, Jared seemed to love him more for it.

As he neared the end of their secluded cul-de-sac, Jensen saw the lights on in the house and smiled. Jared had beaten him home. It wasn’t often his other half did that, not when he was CEO of  J.T.P. Holdings, a world-renowned mergers and acquisitions firm—Jared was, if anything, dedicated. Misha had probably shoe-horned him out of the office, which he was wont to do from time to time, a feat which Jensen appreciated immensely. Jared was thirty, still too young (in Jensen’s opinion) to have the creases of stress furrowed so deeply into his brow. He needed to learn to let go and let others manage the workload every now and then. 

Jensen hit the garage door remote and slowly rolled his Audi into the garage next to Jared’s latest purchase: a magma red, 2012 Aston Martin Rapide. It was a gorgeous piece of machinery (and had better be for the insane price tag), replacing Jared’s recently demolished Lexus. Jared’s personalized license plate—JTP—was proudly affixed to the rear of the car.

A chill ran down Jensen’s spine at the memory of Jared’s accident; it had only been a couple of months since it happened. How Jared had made it through with only a few broken ribs and a fractured wrist, Jensen had no idea. But it was done and over. Jared was back to his usual self, only sometimes complaining about a phantom ache in his left wrist when it rained, but both knew it could have been so much worse and they thanked whatever deities were responsible for watching over Jared that night. 

Jensen turned off his car and got out. He was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a form-fitting, breathable tee having just come from the day’s practice session at the club. It was Wednesday and he still had another couple of nights to perfect Saturday night’s set.

As he closed the car door, Jensen could hear the vacuum cleaner running from inside the house, and mixed in with the white static noise of the machine, he could hear music playing—the swift and funky beats of _Sexy and I Know It_ by LMFAO, to be precise. A moment later, Jared’s voice, loud and off-key, joined the two for an interesting cacophony of sounds.

“Oh, this is gonna be good,” he said to himself with a wide grin as he walked up to the kitchen door and unlocked it.

Lucky jumped up from his pillow on the floor in the breakfast nook and ran over to Jensen to nose at his side when he pushed open the door. The young dog didn’t care much for the noise of the vacuum and usually hid in the safety of his bed when it was running. Jensen scratched the dog’s head and ran his fingers through his soft hair.

“What’s Daddy doing, boy? Is he being silly?”

Lucky woofed quietly into his hand, and Jensen pressed his teeth into his lip when he heard Jared continue to caterwaul along to the song. He leaned over and peeked around the support wall so he could see into the living room.

He nearly fell over onto the floor—possibly from laughter, possibly from lust.

The music rolled through the house from the surround sound system they had installed when they’d moved in and… Jared was _into_ it, narrow hips rocking, pelvis tilting and thrusting. His eyes were closed and he was shaking his ass, the vacuum cleaner still running at his side. Every now and then, Jared would push it another foot or so, not really paying attention at all to where he was vacuuming.

 _Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_I-I, I work out_

To top it all off, Jared was only wearing a pair of faded and worn blue jeans. They hung loosely off his hips giving Jensen a beautiful view of the swell of Jared’s ass just below those perfect dimples on his lower back as he turned and danced—he was quite clearly going commando.

Jensen felt himself harden at the sight of all that naked skin, stupid song be damned. He wanted a piece of that. He palmed himself, then slipped out of his sneakers, leaving them in the middle of the tiled kitchen floor; he could put them away later.

“Lucky, be a good pup and go lie down,” he said before quietly sneaking into the living room behind his husband. Jared’s back was still turned toward him; he continued to dance to the music, the chore of vacuuming apparently taking second fiddle to his song and dance routine.

 _When I walk in the spot (yeah) this is what I see (okay)_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me_  
_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

“Show it, show it, show it. I’m sexy and I know it.” Jared did several short pelvic thrusts as he sang along with the chorus; he was completely uninhibited in his movements and singing, and Jensen thought it was hot. “I’m sexy and I know it.”

Jensen let the music naturally seep into his bones and his hips began to move with the beat. He stepped into Jared’s space, matching the other man’s movements, and wrapped his arms around his husband from the back, hands splaying across the warm flesh of Jared’s chest, thumbs dragging over his nipples.

Jared jumped, letting out a shout Jensen was sure he’d deny until his dying day.

Jensen chuckled to himself. He leaned over Jared’s shoulder as he swiveled his hips with Jared’s and whispered into his ear. “This is much, _much_ better than my rendition of _Cherry Pie_.”

Jared turned his head and glanced over his shoulder at Jensen. He was smiling and Jensen could see the memory of that day reflected in his hazel eyes. “I beg to differ,” Jared said, grin widening. He had sworn he would never let Jensen live that down, and he’d held true to his promise.

Jared waggled an eyebrow and ground his ass back against Jensen’s groin. Jensen let out a small groan at the sudden friction against his hard cock. “ _Fuck.”_

Jared laughed at Jensen’s reaction. “Hmmm… I think someone likes my moves,” he teased with his patented smirk in place. He continued to dance and gyrate to the music.

Jensen pulled Jared tightly against him, their movements syncing up perfectly with each other right there in the middle of the living room floor—they knew how to do this; it wasn’t the first time they’d danced together. Jensen slipped his hands down over Jared’s skin, fingers tripping over the ridges and dips of muscle, right down to the fine, dark hairs of his husband’s happy trail.

The song soon wound down to its end. A second later, another kicked into play. _Hungry Like a Wolf_ by Duran Duran began.

“You make no sense with your playlists,” Jensen playfully nipped Jared’s bare shoulder, “but I like it.”

Jared gasped at the quick pinch of teeth, then sighed, relaxing back into Jensen’s hold as Jensen soothed the reddened skin with his tongue.

Jensen thumbed the button of Jared’s jeans open while humming to the lyrics of the song; he pushed down the zipper and reached into Jared’s pants giving his burgeoning erection a firm squeeze, eliciting a wanton moan from the man. “I want to fuck you,” he said as he lightly stroked Jared’s cock. “It’s been a while, but I need to, Jare.”

Jensen felt the thrill of a shiver pass through Jared’s body at his request. By choice, he hardly ever topped in their marriage, but every once in a while they would switch things up a little—and Jensen knew Jared wouldn’t say no. Jared might be bigger, he might be the more dominant of the two of them in the bedroom (which Jensen was more than happy with), but he never had an issue giving Jensen what he needed.

“Is this considered my allowance?” Jared asked, humor lacing his breathy tone.

Jensen snorted, the moment broken for a split second. Leave it to Jared to pull something like that out of his ass. “Mmmm… Do you think you’ve done a good enough job, earned your allowance?” Jensen shifted his hand further down into Jared’s jean and fondled his balls before giving them a firm squeeze.

Jared reeled in Jensen’s hold, words a nonsensical babble for a moment. “Oh, Jesus. Yeah…,” he panted. “Good job. I did a _great_ job. Jensen, want you. _Please_ ,” he begged, all six and a half feet of him becoming pliant in Jensen’s arms to do with as he pleased. “Whatever you want, I’m yours.”

Jensen held Jared, hand slowly sliding back up his length with a twist, a flick of his thumb over the head, then down again, enough to tease, but nothing more. Jared turned his head and Jensen met him, their lips pressing together in a sloppy, mismatched, over-the-shoulder kiss.

Jensen’s fingers became tacky from the pre-come spilling from the head of Jared’s cock; he could already feel a wet spot forming in his own underwear. “Bedroom,” he demanded with a growl, slipping his hand out of the vee of Jared’s jeans causing Jared to let out a whine of protest from the loss.

He reached over and pried Jared’s fingers from their tight grip on the vacuum cleaner and gave him a little shove before switching off the machine. No longer having to fight for the air waves, the music seemed to grow louder around them.

 _And I'm hungry like the wolf_  
_Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme_  
_I howl and I whine I'm after you_  
_Mouth is alive all running inside_  
_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

Jensen sure as hell felt hungry like a wolf as he followed Jared toward the master bedroom. He pulled his tee shirt up and over his head, tossing it haphazardly onto a chair as he passed it; he ran his fingers through his short hair which, after the dye-job fiasco a few months back, was almost back to its normal color again. He toed out of his socks and shed his shorts and briefs halfway down the hallway. When he reached the bedroom, Jared was already sprawled out naked on the bed, comforter kicked off onto the floor and a half-bottle of lube at his side. And what a damn fine sight that was after a long day of strenuous practice.

“C’mere, Jensen.” Jared’s voice was already lust-deep and gravelly.

Jensen didn’t need to be told twice as he climbed onto the bed and slipped in between Jared’s long legs. He palmed the sides of Jared’s jaw as he leaned down and kissed him deeply, muffling his husband’s soft groan as their cocks met and slid hotly together. Jared tasted sweet, like the gummi bears he constantly kept stashed around the house and at the office. Jensen licked the taste out of his mouth until all that was left was pure Jared, and then he continued searching for more.

They rocked together, pre-come slicking the way. Jensen continued to bite/kiss/lick his way down Jared’s jaw-line to his collarbone, then further, teasing and sucking at his nipples until they stiffened into tight, little peaks. Jared’s fingers dug into Jensen’s sides; blunt, manicured nails slid up his back, probably leaving fine, red lines in their wake, to his shoulders as Jensen mapped his way down the length of Jared’s body, where he finally took the head of Jared’s cock into his mouth, the bitter saltiness of pre-come instantly exploding on his taste buds.

Jared’s hips jolted off the bed at the sensation, and he gasped Jensen’s name out loud like a plea. Jensen was ready for it and opened his throat to swallow Jared down. Jared’s fingers wound tightly into the strands of Jensen’s hair as he fought not to choke Jensen with his cock. “Jensen… Oh, god… So good.” Jared’s words became less and less intelligible as Jensen continued to pleasure him with his mouth.

Jensen took his time suckling and licking the hard length, tongue dancing across heated flesh, caressing the sensitive bundle of nerves, until he felt Jared’s body tensing beneath him. He pulled off with a dirty-sounding _pop_ before Jared had a chance to come and quickly reached out, feeling around until he found the bottle of lube hidden in the sheets. He chuckled as Jared dazedly swore at him.

Jensen sat up and pushed Jared’s legs up and back out of the way. He slipped a lubed finger, then two into Jared’s tightly furled entrance causing his husband to let out a low moan. It had been at least a few months, maybe closer to six, since they’d last done things this way and he needed to make sure Jared was well-prepped. And, _Jesus Christ_ , was Jared tight. Jensen bit his lip trying to suppress a needy groan.

“I’m fine, Jensen. Just—” Jared gasped as Jensen’s finger nudged over his prostate. “Just do it.” He lifted his ass up chasing the sensation of Jensen’s fingers rubbing over his sensitive insides.

Jensen looked down to where his fingers were disappearing into his husband—first knuckle, second knuckle, up to the third and back out, just to slide in again—then up at Jared. Jared’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were heavy-lidded. _Fuck_ , he was beautiful.

“You sure you’re good? You’re so damn tight,” Jensen said with no small amount of concern. “It’s been a—”

Jared nodded. “Want you. C’mon.” Jared lifted a leg and wrapped it around Jensen’s waist, giving him a little tug, heel digging into the top of Jensen’s ass.

“Okay. Yeah. Gonna make you feel so good, Jare.” And then he set about slicking up his swollen and throbbing cock. He positioned himself over Jared, looked his husband in the eyes, and whispered, “I love you,” before smoothly thrusting into the tight heat of Jared’s ass.

“Love you more,” Jared gasped out as Jensen slammed home. “Now fuck me like you dance, hot and dirty.”

Jensen looked Jared in the eye and saw the challenge. He narrowed his eyes and grinned. “Oh, you’re on, Mr. Sexy-and-I-Know-It.”

“Bring it, Cherry Pie.”

Jensen laughed.

And then he proceeded to show Jared just how hot and dirty he could be.

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> The songs referenced in this part are:  
> Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO  
> Hungry Like a Wolf by Duran Duran
> 
> I do not own them and make no money from their mention.
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.


End file.
